Kingdom Hearts Arkham Asylum
by NaruSaku fan in Kentucky
Summary: Sora and his friends land in a world that seems... different than the rest.
1. The Knight

_**I have always wanted to do this but I never can think how I can write it until now... This is a crossover between Kingdom Hearts and the Batman Arkham games. Since the title is called Arkham Asylum, it will take place in KH1 and Arkham Asylum. This story is about Batman and Sora finding the Joker but it's also gonna be also about Sora and Batman's relationship.**_

* * *

Prison... an unusual landing spot for Sora, Donald and Goofy. They all walk through an island. Sora crossed his arms there's something... different about this place. This place felt dark while the other worlds felt light like Wonderland.

"Donald, do you know what world this is?" He asked his feathered friend.

"According to the world map on the gummi ship. We are a place called Gotham City." He answered his friend.

"Gotham City, huh?" Sora looked up at the prison that had a sign on top of it called Arkham Asylum. "Well it sure looks gothic." He chuckled before noticing a door. Sora went to open the door but it opened automatically. Before they reached inside they see Heartless attacking... a man dressed as bat whom got off the vehicle. He attempts to punch one but it has no effect. Suddely a Soldier Heartless hit his face, knocking him on the ground. Sora growled. He has to help this guy. No matter how strange is dressed up as. He jumped of him, surprising the Dressed bat.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Saving your butt." Sora grunted as he raised his hand and magically summoned his Keyblade. The man's eyes widen in shock.

" _Can it be? Is that the Keyblade's chosen one?"_ But before the Heartless knew it they were all vaporized by Sora's Lightening. Seeing that there were no more Heartless. He helped the man up.

"Are you okay?" He asked. The Man nodded.

"I'm grateful that you saved me." The Man said but didn't smile. Sora noticed something... familiar about him. It was like he met him before.

"No problem. I'm always glad to help people when Heartless are involved." The man's turned away from him then looked up at the sky.

"So those things that attacked me are the Heartless. And you must be the Keybearer." Sora gasped. Except for Traverse town, he's never met people who heard of the Keyblade mythos.

"How did you know?"

"I read about it a long time ago when I first started fighting crime." He said then turning back to him. "But let's cut to the chase here. You are here from other worlds to stop these creatures and only you can stop them. Once I get done here, you can help me discover more Heartless at my hideout." Sora was still surprised but nodded his head.

"Sure I can help you. What is your name?" He asked. The man stopped then gave Sora glare. "Can you tell me who are?"

"My real name shall not be named under any circumstances." He said silently. "But everyone calls me... Batman."

"Batman, huh? I'm Sora. This is my friends. Donald and Goofy. You won't tell anyone we are from other worlds, right?" Batman nodded.

"My lips are sealed." He then looks at Donald and Goofy. He narrowed his for a minute because he heard the name Donald and Goofy before. He then looks at the two creatures. One of them appears to be a duck in a mage outfit while the other is wearing a long green jacket with golden pants. He then snapped his fingers.

"Of course. I've heard of you two before. Your king came here." Both Donald and Goofy happily gasped.

"He did?" Asked the duck.

"Where is he?" Goofy asked. Batman lowered his head down.

"I have no idea. But I need to two to do something for me. I am sending the batplane to pick you up to my hideout called 'The batcave.' Your king gave me something and told me that only you two should see and wait to give it to Sora when the time is right."

"Well why can't they give it to me now?" Asked Sora.

"Because he told me that you are not experienced much yet. And he plans to give it to you when the time is right." Batman told him. Sora pouted but nodded. In just a few seconds the Vehicle called the batwing came by and picked up Donald and Goofy. Sora looked up and waved goodbye to his friends. He then turned up to Batman.

"So now what?" Batman didn't answer him. Instead He opened his Batmobile door and grabbed a man with... white skin, green hair red lips and purple clothing. He was laughing crazily while hancuffed. Sora gave a disgusted look. There was something... awful abou the clown. He just keeps on laughing.

"I gotta take this clown back to Arkham. C'mon." Sora didn't say anything but followed Batman to the Asylum. The doors opened as Batman pushed the clown down to his knees. Sora stood next to Batman as the doors slide open. Batman yanked the clown and pushed him forwards.

"Get in there, Joker." Batman grunted. Sora followed him still amazed by the prision's imagery.

"Hey Sharpie! Love what you've done with the place." The Joker commented at the old balding man wearing a suit and holding a cane.

"That's warden Sharp to you." The man glared. Not noticing Sora beside Batman. "Boles." He turned to the buzz cut tough looking cop stomped over to the Joker."Yo Frankie! How's the wife and kids? You miss me?" Joker exclaimed as if he was seeing an old friend.

"Shut it clown! A lot of people really want to talk to you!" He growled before pushing the tying up the Joker in the trolley then tightened the straps.

"Get that filthy degenerate out of here" Warden Sharp snarled as the madman's giggles bounced eerily over the walls. Batman stood there. He had a bad feeling about the Joker.

"Warden, something's not right. I'm going in with him. C'mon Sora." He said. Sora nodded and followed, Batman the doctors taking the Joker. He turned to one cop.

"Is Commissioner Gordon here yet?" He asked him.

"Yes sir, he's, err, waiting for you down at Patient Handover. He got here just before you did," the guard replied. He then noticed Sora with him.

"Who's the kid?" He asked Batman. Batman looked back at Sora then answered his question.

"Let's just say that he and I need to talk about something. Important." The Guard raised his eyebrow but shrugged it off. After all he's safe with Batman. While Batman walks with Sora, He lowered his head and whispered to his ear.

"Listen Carefully Sora. The Joker may not look threatening but believe me, that's a part of his act." Sora nodded in agreement.

"I bet. There's something about him that's extremely... insane about him."

"Well I hope this is only time you see him." He said while they enter a small room.

 _ **"New patient in the Intensive Treatment lobby. All non-essential staff are to vacate the area."**_ a female voice sounded out.

"It's always nice to return to my sweet little haha-hacienda!" the Joker said as he was continually dragged by his stretcher. Sora tried to shake the feeling of dread from his mind as they entered into a smaller room.

"Tunnel's full. Start the scan!" they heard another voice say.

"Scan initializing," another voice said, several machines began scanning the room with cobalt light.

"Y'know what? I prefer the good ol' cavity search. Much more personal. I bet you had one kid. C'mon tell me her name. Karen? Sharen?" Sora blushed while giving the clown a glare.

"Don't let him get to you." Batman whispered.

The scan began flashing red, letting out a loud beeping sound.

"Multiple prohibited items," the voice said.

"I want Joker searched again!" another voice responded, obviously irritated.

"Err, it's not the patient. It's, err..."

"Ooh! Whatcha sneak in with you, Bats? C'mon, tell me! Batarangs? Batclaws? Bat-snacks... Bat Credit Card."

"A Bat Credit card?" Sora asked. "For some reason... that sounds really stupid."

"Scan is green on Joker." The voice said.

"Open the gate! Get him out of there!" the last voice shouted.

"I want weapons on him at all times. Do not let him out of your sight," the door opened to reveal a man with darker skin pointing his own gun at the Joker. Sora noticed that this man had a hook where his left hand should be, he guessed that it was most likely lost in an accident.

"There'll be enough time for you later, Cash. Speaking of time, tick, tock, tick, tock. Is that a crocodile I hear?" He asked while laughing insanely. They walked through a prison came to another huge, steel door where a doctor and a couple more guards were waiting.

"Just got to check your prisoner, Officer Boles," the doctor said. He was dressed in a plain, beige scrub top and matching colored pants and holding a clipboard.

"Whatever, just be quick!" Officer Boles replied.

"Just following procedure! Patient seems to be in satisfactory condition. Looks like he suffered minor lacerations, probably in the last 2 hours. There seems to be…"

"BOO!" the Joker screamed, then started laughing. "Need to take my temperature? I'd be happy to drop my pants."

"He's all yours. Get him out of here," the doctor said.

"He's good. Get the door open," one of the many guards surrounding the Joker ordered.

Then the giant door slid open and the guards, once again, pulled the Joker through.

 _"Alert in Intensive Treatment. Category 9 patient in transit. Pacification system active. Shoot to kill permissions granted,_ " A female voice echoed through the room.

"You heard the lady. We got another psycho on the way!" another guard shouted, the creaky sounds of an old elevator ascending.

"Can you smell the excitement in the air? No? Must've been one of the guards..."

Sora widen his eyes as something big, _really_ big, emerged from the old elevator, having to crouch to even fit inside the old machine.

This beast was dressed only in orange pants, it's body was covered in green and grey scaly skin.

"Croc, old boy! Is that you!?" the Joker turned to see the beast that was being carried by the old, creaking elevator.

Then it did something strange. This crocodile's head shot up and began sniffing the air before turning to face Batman and Sora.

"I've got your scent, Batman. I will hunt you down," he spoke in a dark and scratchy voice before the collar around his neck lit up, causing him to growl in pain as electricity coursed through his neck.

"A toy collar won't keep me from killing you, Batman. I will rip you apart, eat your bones." Croc threatened as he was lead away from the guards before stopping. Sora looked at him and gulped.

"Don't worry. He's being put in his prison. He's all locked up there." Batman reassured. Sora nodded as they walked towards the elevator.

"Wee! Great night for a party!" the clown squealed in sick delight as they descended inside the elevator.

"Not where you're going." Batman sneered.

"Oh... The night is young, Bats. I still have a trick or two up my sleeve. I mean, don't you think it's a little funny how a fire at Blackgate caused hundreds of my men to be moved here?" he asked before chuckling quietly.

"I thought I told you to stay quiet!" Boles yelled, shaking the gun in his arms threateningly.

"Oh Frankie..." Joker replied. "You really should learn to keep that fat mouth or yours shut. It'll get you into trouble."

"Tell me something. You've never let me catch you this easily. What are you really after?" Batman demanded.

Oh nothing much, Hundreds dying in pain and fear. All their meaningless lives brought to a horrifying conclusion. All thanks to you and a book of matches. Was that the answer you wanted?"

Sora rolled his eyes then heard the warden continue to speak. But he tuned out his voice as he tried to understand what this guy was talking about. It was almost as though he wanted to be he...

"Ha ha ha." Joker suddenly burst out laughing as the lights suddenly went out, watching as the two guards nearly panicked as they tried to see in the dark.

"What's he doing!?"

"Stay where you are!"

"Get a flashlight! Get a light on him!"

His deranged laugh was cut off by a choking threw his head at the back of the cart.

The elevator stopped.

"Our guest has arrived," a guard announced and the doors opened. 

"So, you're back. You killed 3 of my crew when you busted outta here," an angry male voice growled at the Joker.

"Only 3? Hahaha! I'll be sure to try harder next time! What say we aim for a hundred?" the Joker laughed.

* * *

 _ **This is chapter one of what I think the crossover. I know some people don't like this crossover but I think it can work. I can't wait to write Sora and Batman's relationship. It will be developed in the next few chapters. Until then see ya.**_


	2. Escape of Joker

_**A/N I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Batman but I hope enjoy the second chapter.**_

* * *

Batman looked over toward the receptionist desk and saw a middle-aged man with a gun strapped under his arm wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a red tie, a grey vest, black pants and shoes. He was reading some papers before he looked up and saw Batman.

"Long night, Jim?" Batman asked the older man.

The man scoffs and says as he approaches the Dark Knight, "Joker invades City Hall and holds the Mayor hostage, leaving me to juggle SWAT teams, the media and you." He then held out his hand and they shook. "Yeah, it's been a helluva night."

Batman replied as they both started following the guarded Joker down the corridor, "Hopefully the last one we'll ever see with him." The Commissioner nodded in agreement. He then noticed Sora beside him walking.

"Batman, who's the kid?" Whispered Gordon. Batman looked at Sora. Sora looked back. He've seen that look before. He nodded his head for approval. Batman nodded back then whispered to Gordon's ear.

"Remember the Legend of the Keyblade I've read? He's the Keybearer." Gordon's eyes widen in surprise "Once I'm done with the Joker, he and I are patrolling in Gotham in search of the Keyhole." Gordon nodded then noticed Batman's concerned expression.

"You Okay?"

"You okay?" He asked.

Batman shook his head as he stared at the back of the Joker's head.

"He surrendered almost without a fight. I don't like it." He said as he walked towards the windows that looked out over the cell floor.

"At least he's back where he belongs." Gordon said as he followed Batman to the window.

The Joker was being led out over the cell floor when he tripped onto his hands and knees. The guard escorting him, yanked on his arm, telling him to get up. The guard bent don't to pick him up when the Joker's head rammed back into the guard's lower jaw. The Joker wrapped the chain of his handcuffs around the fallen guard's neck while the doctor tried to stop him.

Joker's loose!" Batman cried and then turned to Gordon. "Alert the Warden!"

"Hurry! We're losing him, Doc!" The Joker laughed as he choked one of the guards with his cuffs before kicking the doctor aside. "The chokes on you," Sora heard him laugh before he began to dance and say "Honey, I'm home."

"Who the heck is he talking too?" He asked as he sees Batman jumped and broke through the glass.

Somehow the gates unlocked and Joker went rushing through into the Asylum before turning back to the Dark Knight.

"Welcome to the madhouse, Batman! I set a trap, and you sprang it gloriously! Now let's get this party started!"

After Joker said that, Heartless came out of nowhere while a bunch of men ran at the man in tights. Sora jumped to help convicts hadn't been expecting for some else, let alone a kid, to jump into the middle of it and whip out his Keyblade on him help Batman. Batman nodded then punched a thug. Sora slashed through other Heartless as they disappeared.

"So Joker brought the Heartless here." Sora said. Batman didn't say anything as Gordon appeared on the screen.

 _The system's jammed!"_ Gordon appeared on the screen from the room behind them. _"We're stuck in here. Joker's in full control of the security gates."_

"We'll find a way out!" Batman told him. "Gordon, try and contact the Warden. Let him know what's happened. We'll be back."

Joker took over the screen again, pointing at the camera. _"Don't make promises you can't keep, Bats. I'm in control of the Asylum. You're not going anywhere I don't want you to. Understand?"_

"If you think I'll let you run," Batman growled.

" _Blah, blah, blah,"_ Joker rolled his eyes. _"Always with the hero speak. I'm getting bored watching you. Why don't you just come find me?"_ The doorway into the Asylum opened.

" _You know it's a trap."_ Gordon appeared on screen again.

"Of course it is. C'mon Sora."

"Right behind ya, Batman." Sora said as they run to catch Joker.

Batman and Sora walked through the electric door and down the hallway. Turning the corner, he saw dead guards lining both sides of the hall.

"Joker's been busy. These poor guards never stood a chance!" Batman as he took in the sight of the nearest guard's limp body. Batman took out his communicator.

"Oracle can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear. What's up?" A female's voice said as it came through. Sora could barely hear it.

"Joker's escaped custody. He's running free in Arkham." He said.

Do you need anything? Is my dad still there?" Oracle asked. Sora's eyes widen. He heard the word "Dad."

"Commissioner Gordon is safe. Joker's not far ahead. I'll stay in contact. Did the King's lackeys came by?"

"Yes, and they received what the King needed. Do you want them to come over?" Batman looked down at Sora.

"No. They are safer with you. But they can help you with more information the Heartless. I'll call you if I need anything." He dropped his head as they walked through another passage.

"Who was that?" Asked Sora.

"That was Oracle. Gordon's daughter... It is a long story."

"So Gordon doesn't know, right?" He didn't answer so Sora took the hint. They soon reached the Patient Pacification Chamber and found a set of guards.

"Thank God! It's Zsasz! He's got Mike. He's strapped in the chair. Zsasz has totally lost it! He'll kill Mike if he sees anyone trying to get close."

"He won't see me." Batman told him. He then turned to Sora.

"Sora, use your Keyblade to knock him down." Sora saluted then raised his Keyblade and casted his invisibility spell. He walked behind the man who is controlling the chair that was chained a man who goes by the name Mike.

"I see anything that looks even a little bit like a bat and this guard..." But before he could finish his sentence he felt a hit from the Keyblade. He was holding his head.

"Zsasz is down but not for long. Better help Sora." Batman runs to Sora then Jumped on Zsasz and punched his face knocking him out. Sora smiled and gave him a thumps up. Batman didn't answer him. Sora put down this thumb the freed the guard.

"Can ya hear me? Is this thing on?" A collection of monitors flickered to woman dressed as a nurse standing there.

"Oh, Hiya, B-man! Harley Quinn here. How do you like my new uniform? Pretty hot, huh? Oh, I got something to show you." She ran towards the end of the screen but turned back. "One second, B-man." She said as she pushed a chair that had a an old man all tied up.

"I'm now subbing for the old man!" Harley grinned. "Old Sharpie's never been happier! In case ya ain't figured it out, today's the Joker's big homecoming, and you're the guest of honor. Since you brought a kid here, we have girls for him." Sora blushed but glared at the woman.

"You have one chance to surrender, Quinn." Batman told her.

"Tempting, Bats, but no dice. Now the inmates are running the asylum. Well, technically they're Joker's goons shipped in from Blackgate, but you get the idea. Bye bye for now!" She smashed the camera, cutting it off.

"Who was that?" Asked Sora.

"That was Harley Quinn. Joker's girlfriend." Batman answered.

"Great. They sure do look cute together." Sora uttered.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Warden's office. The Joker was standing next to a woman who is holding a staff. Wearing an two pointed headdress. She turned to the Clown prince of crime.

"So... Joker, are you sure this formula will make the Heartless stronger?"

"What are you kidding, witch? These babies will make your Heartless look like Arnold Schwarzenegger if he was Mr. Freeze. Ha ha." Maleficent smiled evilly.

"Excellent, clown prince of crime. And what of Batman and the brat?" She asked. Joker chuckled.

"Oh don't worry. Keyboy and Bats will enjoy this party. Ha ha ha, ha!"

* * *

 _ **And that's chapter 2. What is Joker and Maleficent planning? What is the formula they are talking about? Tune in next time. Same Bat time. Same Bat channel. Yeah I referenced the 60s Batman. I regret nothing.**_


	3. Gordon kidnapped

_**I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor Batman but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

Sora looked up at Batman as soon as Harley turned the TV off.

"So, now what, Batman?" Asked Sora. Batman didn't answer him. Instead he picked up his communicator.

" _Batman, you picking this up_?"

"Oracle," Batman replied as Sora leaned in closer to hear. "I'm here."

" _Arkham Asylum just vanished off the network_!"

"Joker is in control of the security system. He's probably isolated it from the grid." Batman said.

 _"That's not all he's done. All police feeds are reporting he's placed bombs all Gotham. Says he'll detonate them if anyone sets foot on Arkham Island."_ Oracle said.

"He's lying. It's a diversion to keep people away." Batman said.

"How do you know that?" Sora asked.

"I know him." Batman answered then ended the call. He looks for a way to escape. He sees a vent then pulls it off the then looks down on a vent then looked at Sora.

"Sora... I hope you can craw." Sora nodded then crawled through the vent. Oracle called Batman again

 _"Batman, Sora. I'm patching you into the guard radio feed."_

The radio feed came through the communication device and into Batman's ear.

"Steve, more Blackgate prisoners. By the boiler!" A guard on the feed said.

"Who's that behind them? Oh my God… It's Joker. He's free. How'd he break out!?" The guard named Steve said in shock.

 _"Sorry, feed's down."_ Oracle told them. Comms are up and down like crazy. It's not good. I'll keep trying." The communication ended there. They finally came to an exit, though it was blocked by another vent. Batman kicked the vent and jumped down followed by Sora. They see a guard watch green smoke, in horror.

The Guard turned to Batman. "What is that stuff?"

"Joker Toxin," Batman answered. "Listen! The room is full of poison gas. Anyone caught in there is dead!"

"Are you going to get in there and help them, Batman?" He asked. Batman offered Sora his hand. Sora puts his arms on Batman's shoulders. Batman flew up to the vent above was another vent duct that they had to crawl through and they heard the guard's cries below them still.

"This isn't a simple escape attempt. Joker must've plan this." Batman muttered.

"I bet he's teaming up with Maleficent with the Heartless." Sora deduced. Batman stepped out onto the tops of a visible ventilation network. A guard hanging from the edge called out to Batman.

"Please help me." He said, straining from the effort of holding himself up.

"Sora you save this guard. I'll save the other one." Batman ordered.

"Got it." Sora replied as he used his strength to pick up the taller man. "You'll be fine, man."

"Thanks kid." He said. Batman ran and jumped a gap in between the ventilation systems. Landing on the other vents, he heard Another guard he just rescued call out to his friend.

"Batman's here! Just hold on a little longer, Steve!"

His friend Steve replied from across the room in a tense voice, "I can't. I'm gonna fall!"

Batman looked up towards another system of vents and spotted Steve, hanging from the edge of an overhanging vent. Batman started towards a ladder that led up to Steve, but a sudden explosion blew it off the wall. Instead of climbing, Batman grappled up to the otherwise inaccessible vent system. Batman walked over to the distressed guard and pulled him back over the ledge by the back of his vest.

"I'm going after the animal that did this." Batman growled as he set the guard safely on the vent.

The guard Batman had first rescued called out to him.

"Batman! The extraction system! Steve was trying to get to the control panel at the end of the room!"

Turning back around, Batman leap off the vent and glided down to a smaller system. A bare-chested inmate hung like a rag doll from a vent.

"I can't believe he left me here! That son of a…" Batman picked up the thug looked up at Batman but before he knew it, Batman punched the thug. Knocking him down.

Looking around, Batman noticed several fans spread evenly throughout the room. Batman turned on his detective vision and the room was bathed in several shades of blue. Light neon blue bodies sat deceased and bright orange light shone off the fans and attached wires. Following the wires, Batman traced them back to extractor control points.

"Hmm." Batman thought, "There's the extractor control point. A well-aimed Batarang should power it up."

"Don't worry, Batman. I can knock it with my Keyblade." Batman looked at the boy who throw his magic key at the control point. The fans activated and the gas disappeared, leaving the room below, clear.

"Well... that's one problem solved." Batman muttered as he brings Sora to jump off the balcony. Sora looks at the dead bodies in horror. He's never seen that many before.

"Joker doesn't who he kills. Doesn't he?" Batman closed his eyes.

"No he doesn't." Batman said. He then heard laughter. They both run through the Transfer , the two walk further into the room. Then the room's door swings shut behind them and immediately locks itself. At the same moment, the security monitor attached to the far wall comes to life, revealing an ecstatic Joker.

"What took ya two so long?" Joker asked. Batman threw a batarang at him but Joker ducked.

"There's no escape, Joker. I will find you." Batman snarled.

"I'm counting on it! Just not yet." Joker said as he snapped his fingers. Heartless surrounded the two heroes. But it was no problem for them as Batman and Sora took them down in seconds. Batman got better against the them as he threw Batarangs and punched them until they were all gone.

"Well, that was unexpected, wasn't it? Oh well." Joker pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered. "Note to self: need stronger test subjects. Seeing as how I'm feeling generous, I'll give this one to you for free. Knock me off, I dare you! End this, pull the plug, stop me once and for all!"

Batman pulled out a Batarang but stopped himself. Sora looked at him confusion. He attempts to jump at Joker but Batman stopped him.

"No, Sora. We're better than that." They both heard their enemy give a wicked cackle.

"You're getting too predictable, Bats! You should have let him hit me! Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a party to organize. I've got guests flying in from all over Arkham. You'll see." He waved as the doors shut with another of his laughs. Sora glared the clown then he looked up at Batman.

"Batman, why didn't you let me kill him?" He asked the man in tights.

"Sora, I don't mind killing Heartless because they are mindless beings but I would never kill a human being." Batman answered.

"Why?"

"Because if I do kill him... I'd be no better than the Joker." Sora looked at him for a long time. He hasn't thought about that.

"You're right, Batman. I am sorry." Batman didn't answer him instead they heard a voice call them.

Batman. Over here!" A voice called. They both turned from their argument to see a guard in one of the small offices. Batman led the way over; the lights were down.

"They came out of nowhere!" The guard told the man in tights. "I dragged Jerry in here, powered up the gate. Must have passed out."

"Joker went through that door." Batman told him. "What's on the other side?"

"We call it Extreme Isolation. Only way in is via the transport system."

"Open it." Batman growled.

"Not a problem. I'll just need to call another cell." He turned to the computer. "Something's wrong here," He commented after a few moments. "The main security loop is locked."

"Having a little trouble up there?"

"Joker." Batman scowled.

"You were expecting maybe Two-Face?"

"There's no escape, Joker." Sora exclaimed.

"Silly Keybearer!" Joker scoffed. "I don't want to escape. I'm having _way_ too much fun. I even have you here to keep a smile on my face!"

"Not for long."

"Oh, really? We'll see. Ta-ta!" Joker moved to sever the connection, but he pulled back at the last moment. "Oh, I forgot to say. Just in case you were planning on following me, I've arranged a little insurance. Gordon is on his way to Harley as we speak." Joker maneuvered the monitor so that it was in view of another one, showing a guard clubbing Commissioner Gordon in the back of the head with his stun stick.

Batman growled at the sight.

"Officer Boles."

"I knew there was something bad about that guy." Sora said. Joker laughed at his enemy on the screen.

"If I see you trying to follow me, he dies. Harley's looking forward to it! Maybe I'll film it and post it on the internet! Hehehe!" Joker turned off his sever leaving an empty screen.

* * *

 ** _Uh-oh. Where is he taking Gordon? How will Batman and Sora save him? Tune in next time in Same Bat time Same Bat Channel._**


	4. The Search for Gordon part 1

_**A/N I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Batman but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

The the guard behind them but it was locked.

"Sorry, you two. The transport system is down, best I can do is open the door you came in, sorry."

"It's okay. You did your best." Sora said. He then turned to Batman. "So what do we do?"

"We should go back to the holding cell. Boles wasn't too smart so he might leave a trail." Batman answered.

"Okay, Batman. Let's go." Sora said. Batman suddenly picks up his phone.

"Sora, _Batman's what's happening?" Asked Oracle._

"We found Joker but he's sealed himself off. He's got your dad." Sora explained.

"Dad..." She gasped.

"Don't worry. we'll get him back." Sora comforted.'

"Okay... I know. But..."

"Oracle... we're getting him back. Joker will not win. We won't let him." Batman answered. I'm starting where he was taken. A guard named Frank Boles attacked him. If I find Frank, I'll find your father!"

 _"Batman, Sora... please find him."_

"We will, Oracle. I promise. Donald, Goofy. Please comfort Barbera while we save her father."

 _"You got it, Sora."_ Donald said. Batman turned off to the communicator and ran off with Sora to the holding cells. They passed through the halls Joker popped up on the screens again.

" _I bet you're wondering how I did it! Was it a clue the great detective missed? Oh, me and Frankie go way back. I got him out of a spot of…bother a few years ago."_

They popped up on some of the inmates and Heartless that had beaten the hell out of some guards. Batman quickly took care of them while Sora use Arcs arcanum and his thunder spell. They entered the holding cells.

"Sora, don't touch anything." Batman said then he turned on his communicator. "I'm at the Holding Cells. I'm setting up the crime scene." Sora nodded in understanding.

"Boles dropped his flask. I am turning on my detective mode. It's a gadget where I search for clues." Batman enters detective mode and begins searching the room until he finds something on the floor. Batman moved at a quick walk, keeping silent and he led the way through the Transfer Loop. It took them about 30 or so minutes to follow the alcohol to an elevator with a guard standing at the panel on the wall.

"Stupid, unreliable…" The guard cursed at the elevator controls. "How did Joker get-"

"Be quiet," Batman hissed. He stared down at the shaft for a moment before a pair of red boots dropped down in front of them.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, B-man! Mr. J doesn't want you following us just yet!" Harley Quinn wagged a pressed a button and something above them exploded. Harley was shot up into the air as they heard metal scraping on metal as the elevator came down. Batman tossed the guard out of the way before throwing his arms around Sora to keep him safe from the metal.

"Are you okay, Batman?" Sora asked. Batman nodded.

"How did you like that, B-Man?" Harley's voice called down to them. "No way you're following us now. You're trapped down there until me and Mr. J are ready for ya." Sora tightened his fist. His mother may told him not to hit girls but for kidnapping Gordon and trying to kill him and Batman, He may have to disobey his mother's order.

Sora went to check on the guard who was sitting on the chair.

"Are you okay, man?" The man nodded.

"I'll live. I take it this Joker's doing."

"Who else?" Batman asked.

"I told them, he's a monster. They should fry him!"

"Calm down. We'll stop him." Batman assured. He then turned to Sora.

"Sora,Gordon was taken up to the surface in the elevator." Batman said. "If we want to follow them we need to do this the old fashioned way." Sora looked at him in confusion.

"How?" Batman smirked then he grabs Sora's shoulders and shooting his line up to the ledge above them. Batman moved quickly so Sora had to hold onto his shoulders while heading up both they landed on the ledge. With a running start, the two sprinted and jumped to the ledge before grabbing onto it. They then began to shimmy themselves along the ledge before pulling themselves into a small space and into a short ventilation tunnel blocked off by a small grate.

They heard the loud ding of the intercom again, another announcement from the Joker. Batman quickly pushed the vent's gate off with his foot using a powerful kick, sending it flying onto the wall opposite of them.

 _"Hey Bats! I know you can hear, I've got a little something for you to listen to. Harley and Frank are nearly out of the building with the old man. How are they going to get past all the guards? Let's have a listen, shall we?."_

Sora had to crawl out of the vent with Batman before having to hold onto him once more, using his grapple gun again to propel the two up higher to the next platform.

The two then heard the sound of another Arkham guard through the PA system, _"Hey Frank, where you been?"_

 _"Joker's got more men on his way. They're coming around the front of the Asylum. Gotta stop them getting in, quick, get over here! Dammit! C'mon everyone, cover the main entrance!"_ they heard the familiar sound of Boles' voice.

 _"How many are there, Boles? Wait, hang on, how do you know what..."_

They both heard gunshots which made Sora cringe.

 _"Boles! Frank, what are you doing?! No! Put it dow-"_ They both heard another gunshot.

 _"Frank! What the hell..."_ they both. heard one last gunshot.

 _"Quinn, it's clear. Get your ass in here!"_ Boles yelled, followed by the voice of Harley Quinn.

 _"You're some piece of work, Frankie. A girl could fall for someone like you!"_ she swooned. Joker then groaned in displeasure.

 _"Stop flirting with the hired help, Harley!"_

 _"Don't worry sweetie, you know I only have eyes for you."_

 _"Did you hear that, Bats and Keybrat? Sounds like Frankie is working out just fine! Another valuable employee for the organization."_ Joker said before shutting off the speaker.

They finally reached a group of inmates and Heartless all gathered around yet another guard. Sora and Batman luckily took care of them.

 _"Batman, did you find my dad?"_ Oracle asks through the phone.

"Not yet but we're getting close. Harley Quinn tried to slow us down. Dropped an elevator."

"Did it work?" Asked Oracle. Batman scoffed.

"Of course not. I'll get back to you when I reach the end of the trail." The Dark Knight then sees a vent and pulls it out. They both crawled inside it.

"Please, I've got a kid! You don't have to-" The voice outside of the vent, in the Cell Block Transfer area, cried out before a gun fired off.

"You're right. I don't have to." A voice chuckled. "I just want to. Boss says no one gets past. Anything moves, shoot it!"

"You got it! Anything coming this way is dead!" Sora and Batman crawled out of the tunnel and cringed at the sight of the dead guard. Batman called Oracle again.

"Oracle, Joker's men have taken control of the Cell Block Transfer corridor."

"That's not good. I hacked into a guard radio, it sounds like Joker's crew have got they're hands on weapons."

"I know, I'll calibrate the cowl's vision mode to isolate armed henchmen." Batman said then hung up on her. He then turned to Sora.

"Sora, stay here while I take care of these thugs." Batman ordered. Sora nodded as he waited for a moment. Sora whistled until back Batman came back to him.

"Let's go." Batman ordered. Sora nodded and followed the dark knight. They both walked upstairs. They hear a man talking to Joker on screen.

"…Yes, boss. The Bat is as good as dead!"

" _I hope you keep your promises, boy. I'd hate to have to go and punish your family just to teach you a lesson. I can promise you. They won't be laughing!"_ He laughed.

"But Joker..."

 _"Just do it! And have fun. I know I will!"_ Sora looked at Batman in pleaded look. Batman nodded in response. Sora Crouched from behind and Karate chops the Joker's henchman's head with his Keyblade knocking him down unconscious.

 _"Oh, look who it is! Are your pointy ears burning? I suppose I'd better warn my boys you're on the way. Hey, maybe I won't. It'll be a nice surprise!"_ The screen cut off.

"Damn it." Batman cursed. He then sees a crate. He then opens it carefully. He then turns to Sora.

"Sora, you stay here until I take care of all the thugs in there. Sora glared at him.

"No, Batman. I wanna come with you."

"It's too dangerous." Batman refuted. "If they spot you, they will kill you." Sora put his finger on his chin then he snapped his fingers.

"I got it." He then raised his Keyblade as it lit him up turning him invisible making Batman gasp in shock.

"I learned this spell with my friend Merlin the Wizard. I can sneak up from behind and whack them with my Keyblade." Batman smirked. He is impressed with this boy's strategy. It reminds him of...

"Good work, Sora. I'm impressed."

"Thanks but it's temporary. And I learned only one spell." Sora sighed. Batman nodded then crawled inside the vent.

"Then we've got no time to waste." He said with Sora following him.

" _Joker here with a quick update on what's new in the asylum. Attention. We have an escaped patient. Dresses like a bat. What an idiot. At least his companion dresses…normal... If you consider big yellow shoes to be normal. Both should be considered costumed and dangerous. Stop them before they get someone hurt. Really. It's for their own good."_

"Sora, you take out the guards. While I'll hide at the gargoyle." Batman ordered.

"Got it." Sora answered as Batman grappled up on a gargoyle. Sora walked liked he was sneaking from behind one and hits him in the head with the keyblade. The other guards heard but before anyone else knew, One was struck by lightning, knocking him down then he froze two more, freezing them then he hits him with fire until they passed out. Once they all fell down, the invisibility spell on Sora wore off. Batman jumped near him.

"Good work Sora." Batman complinented.

"Hey, no problem. Those morons can't mess with us."

"Don't get too Cocky. Joker is dangerous. We're getting close to the trail." Batman said as They both climbed a ladder and sees Boles dead Pale as a ghost, a green smile painted on his face. Sora wanted to throw up. He may not like the Joker but even he can't believe how gruesome he is.

"Hey, Batman!" They both turned to the side to see that a man had opened a door for them, calling them over.

"Officer Will." Batman greeted as they both walked closed to him. "What happened?"

"It was a massacre! Boles came walking in, telling everyone to cover the front entrance! Said something about Joker's army coming through the main gate. Two of my guys moved to the exit and Frank shot 'em dead. They never stood a chance."

Was Boles alone?" Batman asked.

"I thought he was, but then I saw Harley Quinn. She was surrounded by Black Gate prisoners. They were just killing everyone in the room. I had no choice! I got in here, locked the door. I could see it on the security feed. They had someone with them. It looked like the Commissioner." He said.

"Boles is dead. They carried on without him. Must have outlived his usefulness." Batman explained.

"Good. He was scum."

* * *

 ** _And that's part one of the Search for Gordon. I am glad I have this one done. I can't wait to write Scarecrow gasses Sora Especially what his nightmare would be. Well I hope you enjoy this one. Until then see ya._**


	5. The Search for Gordon part 2

**_I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Batman but I hope you enjoy this second part on search for Gordon._**

* * *

After talking to the guard, Sora and Batman entered through the door he came from. On the way they heard the radio play until they heard a ring.

 _We apologize for this interruption to our regular broadcast. Jack Ryder is live from the Gotham bay area with some breaking news."_

" _This is Jack Ryder with breaking news in the Gotham bay. We're getting reports of an armed siege on Arkham Island. Two minutes ago, Joker broadcast to all news channels this chilling message:"_ Joker's voice then took over. _"Greetings, Gotham. This is the voice of your new master. Oh, hang on, I've skipped a bit!"_

"Blah blah blah. Rather listen to my math teacher's boring lectures." Sora commented. Batman smirked at the young Keybearer He then leads him to the file room. There was nothing really there besides the files and boxes except for the vent they found themselves traveling through again. The vent led them outside.

"So what do we do now, Batman?" Asked Sora. But before Batman can answer, he put his Bat communicator against his ear.

"Oracle, disable the Batmobile's countermeasure system!"

" _I saw the alert, what's wrong? Where are you?"_

"We're outside the Arkham Mansion. Harley Quinn probably triggered the alarm. If she's still got Gordon with her, he could get hurt."

" _Ok, done! The Batmobile is still parked up outside the Intensive Treatment building in Arkham North. I've sent you the schematics for the entire island. I've marked key locations like your car."_

"Thanks, Oracle." Batman said then hung up his Bat Communicator. Then he turned to Sora.

"Sora, we gotta get to the Batmobile before Joker's thugs open anything." Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't we got save Gordon first?"

"Yes but Harley will be around somewhere. If we get there in time she might have Gordon with her or lead us to where she took him."

Sora nodded. He followed Inside here were two men and an ambulance blocking the way to the next door. Only one of the men was alive.

"I can't believe it," The man shook his head as he leaned against the ambulance. "They killed Jackson."

"Stay with your colleague." Batman ordered. "We're ending this, now." After Batman and Sora jumped on the gunmen. They see that they are at the place where they first met. They took care of the thugs that was trying to break the batmobile. Sora noticed Batman pulled something out of the trunk.

"What's that?" Asked the Keybearer.

"Explosive gel." Batman answered. "We may need it later." He then backed away and glanced around the area. "Harley trashed the car. Looks like there was a scuffle. We need to search the area. There could be a clue as to where she took Gordon."

"All right." Sora said. He then looked around. He then felt his foot touched something. He looks down as he sees a pipe. He picked it up to investigate it,

"Hey, Batman. I found a pipe." Batman picked it up from Sora's hands.

"This is Gordon's. Barbara gave it to him. There's no way that he'd leave that here." He then scanned it as his detective mode showed traces of the tobacco.

"Wild country," Batman smirked. "Gordon's favorite tobacco. Gordon is smarter than he looks! He left us a trail to follow."

"Lead the way, Batman."

The Tobacco trail led them to the Visitor Center. There were two of the inmates with hammer, beginning to build something against the building but Batman put a stop to that immediately before noticing a security officer over in the guard tower.

"Batman, what's going down on? Who's the kid?"

"Joker is trying to take over the Island. As for him..." Batman points to Sora. "It's not important. Did anyone else try to get out?"

"I saw a doctor try and get out…He was torn apart…thrown in the water. He never stood a chance."

"You wait here." The Dark Knight told him. "We'll be back."

Sora followed him to the front of the medical building.

"Hey, Batman, do you think they're in there?"

"It seems logical but knowing Harley, she has the front door locked."

"So... we go up top?" Questioned Sora. Batman nodded then grabbed his shoulders then With another trio up in the air, they found a hole in the ceiling, exposing a soft sheet of plywood that the man in tights exploded it. They were traveling down instead of up this time so it was a bit easier for the 14 year old boy. They noticed a vent so Batman tears it the urged Sora to follow him. Then they both heard Joker at the intercom.

"I want all of the doctors rounded up. Search every room, every office and every trash can. If another doctor tries to escape and runs out of the medical building. You won't! I'll just flood the room with Happy Gas and watch you choke to death. Hell, I may do that anyway. Sounds fun." He said, going off the intercom.

"Batman, why does he need the doctors?"

"I don't know." Batman answered. "But we gotta save them. While I create a distraction and pound the bodyguards, you free the doctors."

Sora nodded as he hid behind the glass beside the captive doctors. As soon as Batman took down the final inmate. Sora freed the doctors with his Keyblade.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked them.

"Yeah, Thanks for saving us, kid." The bald headed doctor replied.

"What happened?" Asked Batman.

"I don't know what happened," The redhead told him. "One minute we were doing our evening rounds, and the next, armed thugs burst into the room and took us hostage."

"I don't know what happened," The redhead told her. "One minute we were doing our evening rounds, and the next, armed thugs burst into the room and took us hostage."

"Was there anyone with them?" Batman asked.

The woman nodded as Batman freed the two men from the chairs. "They took someone into the elevator. I couldn't tell who it was."

"Did you see what they looked like?" Sora asked. The doctor shook their head no.

"You'll both be fine." Sora told them. "Stay here until Batman and I deal with Joker." They both nodded their heads but not before the bald headed one gasped.

"Oh no. What about the others? We heard gunfire. They could be dead! We should go and help."

"Oh no," The redhead shook. "I forgot Doctor Kellerman was in the Patient Observation Room and Dr. Chen went to Surgery."

"And Dr. Young went to X-ray."

"Okay, Sora and I will save them. You stay here." Batman ordered. Sora nodded and followed the caped crusader. They followed the red stripe.

The guard and doctor were locked in some room and being watched by a set of inmates. Sora and Batman takes down the two badguys down was easy, giving them east access to the room before them.

"Cash, what happened?" Asked Batman.

"There was an alarm in Medical. I heard someone shouting and found the Doc lying on the floor. When I went to help him, the room was flooded with gas. These doors locked down. We can't get out. Don't know how long we can last." The man answered.

" _How brave,"_ Joker decided to comment over the intercom again. _"Let's give Mr. Cash a great big hand! He could use one."_

"You'll be laughin' out your butt when I get outta here." Cash growled.

" _Lighten up, homes. I'm just messing with ya."_

"Can't wait to return the favor."

"Same here." Sora muttered.

"Leave it, Cash. Can you control the ventilation system in there?" Batman asked.

"Tried, it's a no go. He's disabled remote access."

"Then I will find a way."

He glanced around and noticed the vent above them on the air shafts. He pulled out his grappling hook. He then grabbed Sora's shoulders then they crawled inside the vent.

Sora watched as Batman tossed his little Batarangs and set power to the fans. That gas of Joker's was quickly cleared and the two of them landed as Cash and Kellerman exited the Observation room.

Cash sat down on the chair catching his breath. Sora walked to check on him.

"Are you okay, man?" He asked. He took a few breaths before nodding.

"Yeah, kid. Thanks for helping Batman save us." Cash said to the young man. Sora gave him a grin and held his hand for Cash to shake. He took it and exchanged a handshake.

"I'm Sora."

"The name's Cash. Nice to meet you."

"You, too." Sora replied. "Take care, Cash."

"You too, Sora." Cash said. "I never met you before but you seem like a pretty cool kid. Sora smiled before Batman cleared his voice.

"Sora, c'mon. Let's save the others." Sora nodded and followed the dark knight. After saving Cash and Dr. Kellerman. Batman and Sora run to the other where Dr. Chen was. Joker's thug's ambushed him but luckily both Batman and Sora took care of them. After that, they left Dr. Chen to rescue the last doctor. Over in the X-Ray section. They both hear a voice yell at another.

"Why are you doing this?" The woman's voice traveled to them from behind a closed off room. "I have done exactly as you asked."

"Look at me! You think I care? Stop your whining and listen good! If anyone goes near you without Joker's express permission then I've been ordered to make sure you are taken out ASAP. Looks like you're our bargaining chip."

"Gotta tell ya, the boss is all over this job. Planned like a military operation on the inside and out."

"Sora, We gotta take those thugs out. Here, I want you to try the explosive gel." Batman said, giving the device to Sora. He smirked then sprayed the gel on the wall. He then pressed the button on the detonator as the wall exploded. They both run to check on Dr. Young.

"What's going on?" Young demanded. "They were talking like they were in control. Is it true that Joker escaped?"

"A simple thank you would be fine." Sora mumbled. Batman however ignored him by answering her question.

"Unfortunately, yes. But not for long."

"I'd been studying Joker's case for months when he broke out. The Warden was very specific he wanted Joker cured." The woman told them.

"Bad publicity will affect his campaign for mayor." Batman said.

"That'll be the least of..." Dr. Young said before she remembered something. "…God, I almost forgot. They said they were moving through the facility, hunting down the other doctors."

"No need to worry about that, we already saved them." Sora told her. Batman nodded.

"You'll be safe if you remain here." Batman told her before turning to Sora. "We need to go pick up Gordon's trail again."

"Lead the way, Batman." They then turned to the other doctors.

"Did you find them? Are they okay?" Asked the red-headed doctor.

"Yes, they're safe." Batman answered.

Just then, Cash came in the room with Dr Young with him, "Batman, we've got another problem." He said.

"I need to get back to the Mansion, all my research notes are there, we can't risk Joker getting his hands on them." Dr Young said.

"It's not safe, Doctor, the island's a war zone, you won't stand a chance." Batman told her.

"It's my life's work, you don't have the authority to." She tried to say but Cash cut her off.

"I'll get her there, Batman, you ask me, I think it's time for a little payback." Cash said.

Suddenly the elevator alarm went off "Who called the elevator?" Batman asked.

"Wasn't us, it's coming from the lower floor." The other female doctor said.

"Cash, take Dr Young, get her notes and find some place to hold up, everyone else, go to the observation room." Batman grappled a gargoyle while grabbing Sora's shoulders as three thugs busts in. Batman grappled down and took down the thug. After taking down the thugs, Sora and Batman heads down to the elevator, not knowing what's in store for them.

* * *

 _ **And that's the latest chapter of Arkham Asylum. I decided to have Sora and Cash have a scene because I think Cash and Sora would have a nice bond even though they shared screen for 5 seconds. Sorry it took me so long. I was busy with other fics but don't worry I'm not abandoning any of them. Just it takes me a while to write. I'll write something soon but until then, enjoy this chapter.**_


End file.
